Tariko and Kai's Wedding
10-12 months in advance Nicole: "Tariko Kirochu and Kai Hiwatari made wedding announcements to their friends and family. They had decided that their wedding would take place in Okinawa, Japan." Tariko: "I've been browsing bridal blogs and magazines for our wedding style and color palette. Which would you prefer, Kai?" is starting her wedding binder Kai: "Now we need to decide on the budget." Kai: "Now...about the guest list. Whom shall we invite to the wedding?" Tariko: "Good question, Kai." Tariko: "Now to choose the wedding party...who do I want by your side at the altar?" Kai: "Now we need to come up with a venue for our ceremony and reception, and reserve our date. We also need to know what questions to ask when evaluating a wedding venue. I've already placed our engagement announcement on the newspaper and hired the wedding consultant." Tariko: "Yeah, and then we will tell our friends and family to save the date! We'll even create our own wedding website, and let your invitees know about it too, Kai. Plus I need to find a dress and begin assembling the perfect accessories." Kai: I'll hire a caterer, a Photographer/Videographer, everything!" Tariko: "Oh, Kai...don't you think that's a bit...overwhelming?" Kai: "Don't worry, Tariko. I'll even hire a wedding planner." Tariko: "Terrific! Now it will be organized well enough with a wedding planner." Shopping for a wedding dress see Tariko with her friend Amanda Smith at the bridal shop when they are approached by a manager of the store Manager: "May I help you, ladies?" Amanda: "My friend Tariko is getting married soon and she's looking for a wedding dress that's right for her." Hiring a wedding planner Kai: (on his cell phone) "Hello. Is this Diana Ross, the wedding planner?" Diana Ross: "Yes, this is she. Who's calling please?" Kai: "This is Kai Hiwatari. I have some questions I'd like to ask you before I consider hiring you for my upcoming wedding." Diana Ross: "OMG! Congratulations, Kai! Who's the lucky bride?" Kai: "Tariko Kirochu." Diana Ross: "What questions do you have for me, Kai?" Kai: "Do you have our wedding date open? If so, do you anticipate any issues with the date such as weather, travel for our guests, difficulty booking a venue, etc.?" Kai: "What made you want to be a wedding planner?" Diana: "Oh, my mother always loved weddings and she owned a wedding dress shop. Plus, my aunt was a wedding planner," Kai: "Describe the most challenging wedding you planned and how you handled the problems that came up." Kai: How would you rate your problem-solving skills?" Kai: "How would you rate your communication skills?" Kai: "Are you a certified wedding planner? If so, where did you get certified?" Diana: "Why, yes I am a certified wedding planner, sir." Kai: "What is your educational background?" Diana: "Well, it took me 3 months to get my ABC Certified Wedding Planner Certificate in Penn Foster." Kai: "Are we required to book only the vendors you recommend or do we have the freedom to hire someone even if you haven’t worked with them before?" Kai: "Do you take a commission or discount from any of the vendors you would refer us to?" Kai: "Will you be present at all of the vendor meetings and will you assist us in reviewing all of the vendor contracts and making sure everything is in order?" Kai: "Will you invoice us for all the vendor fees or will we need to pay each one of them ourselves?" Kai: "For the vendors who will be on site the day of our wedding, can I provide you with checks for final payment that you will distribute to them?" Kai: "If issues arise with the vendors before, during or after our wedding, will you handle them or are we responsible for this?" Kai: "What kind planning do you offer? Logistical only or Design and Logistical?" Kai: "If you just do logistical planning, can you refer us to a vendor who can assist us with event design?" Kai: "Will you handle every aspect of the planning or can we do some things on our own? In other words, what parts of the planning will we be responsible for?" Kai: "Will you be the person on site the day of our wedding or will it be another planner? How many assistants will you have?" Kai: "In case of an emergency that prevents you from being at our wedding, who will be the backup planner? What are their qualifications?" Kai: "What time will you arrive and depart on the day of our wedding?" Kai: "Will you stay on site after our wedding to make sure everything has been broken down and all vendors have left the location?" Kai: "Will you provide us with a timeline of the wedding and a floor plan of the wedding venue?" Kai: "Do you offer different package options or is everything customized based on what we’re looking for?" Kai: "How many meetings and phone calls are included in our package?" Kai: "Is the wedding day rehearsal included in your services?" Kai: "Do any of your packages include planning the rehearsal dinner and/or post-wedding brunch? If not, would you provide that service and what would be the extra cost to include it in our contract?" Kai: "Do any of your packages include honeymoon planning? If not, would you provide that service and what would be the extra cost to include it in our contract?" Kai: "Do any of your packages include assistance with finding my wedding dress and wedding party attire? If not, would you provide that service and what would be the extra cost to include it in our contract?" Kai: "Once we book with you, how quickly can we expect to receive the contract?" Kai: "After we give you our budget, will you provide us with a breakdown of how the money is going to be allocated?" Kai: "As changes are made to our plans, will you update us with a revised estimate and updated contract?" Kai: "How do you charge for your services? Hourly, percentage of the wedding cost, or flat rate?" Kai: "Can you provide a detailed list of all the items included in your fee? What is your payment policy? Do you accept credit cards?" Kai: "How much of a deposit is required to book your services? When is the final payment due?" Kai: "Are there any fees that won’t be included in your proposal that we should be aware of?" Kai: "What is your refund or cancellation policy?" Kai: "Can you provide a list of references?" Kai: "Can you provide us with a portfolio and/or video of weddings you have done?" Diana: "Yes sir, you can check it out on our website." Kai: "Are you a member of any wedding associations? If so, does your association require you to satisfy yearly education requirements?" Kai: "How long have you been in business?" Kai: "Do you have a business license?" Kai: "How many full-scale weddings have you planned?" Kai: "And when was your last one?" Kai: "How many wedding clients do you take on in a year?" Kai: "How many do you expect to have during the month of our wedding?" Kai: Is wedding planning your full-time job? If it’s part-time, what is your other job?" 6-9 Months in advance and Tariko continue researching, interviewing and booking vendors, with help from their families. Tariko: "We will decide on arrangements with our Floral Designer and then we'll do a tasting and choose our wedding cake with our Cake Designer." Kai: "After that, I'll hire the DJ/Entertainment for our ceremony, cocktail hour and reception." Tariko: "While we're at it, we need to discuss the style and wording of our wedding invitations with a Stationer. Plus we need to create our gift registry and update your wedding website as well." Kai: "Yeah, and we'd better book hotel room blocks for out-of-town guests and book our own suite for the wedding night." Tariko: "And as for me, I need Anna's help to shop for bridesmaid/flower girl dresses and give our attendants clear instructions on how to place their orders." Kai: "If necessary, I'll book the transportation." Tariko: "I'll go over bridal shower/bachelorette details and the guest list with my Maid of Honor." Floral Designer Kai: "Do you have my date open?" Floral designer: "Yes, sir, we do." Kai: "Have you done events at my ceremony and reception locations before? If not, are you familiar with the sites?" Floral Designer: "Yes sir." Tariko: How long have you been in business? Floral designer: "Oh, about eight years." Kai: "How many other weddings or events will you schedule on the same day?" Tariko: "How many weddings have you done?" Floral designer: "Oh, about 500 weddings." Kai: "Where did you receive your training?" Tariko: "Will you be doing my arrangements yourself or would it be another floral designer?" Tariko: "What design styles do you work in?" Tariko: "Can you work with my budget?" Floral designer: "What is your budget?" Kai: "What recommendations can you give me to maximize my budget?" Kai: "Do you offer specific packages or is everything customized?" Tariko: "Can you provide me with 3–4 recent brides that I can contact for references?" Kai: "What flowers are in season for the month I am getting married?" Floral Designer: "What season for the month are you getting married?" Tariko: "Based on my color scheme and budget, what flowers do you recommend?" Floral designer: "What is your color scheme and budget?" Kai: "Cherry blossom pink and red." Tariko: "Is there a difference in price if I use one type of flower vs. a mixed arrangement or bouquet?" Floral Designer: "Yes ma'am," Tariko: "If I request it, can you provide any organic, pesiticide-free or sustainably grown varieties?" Floral designer: "Why, yes. What is your request?" Kai: "What are the different kinds of wraps you can do for my bouquet?" Tariko: "What about coordinating boutonnières, bridesmaid flowers, and centerpieces? Can you suggest anything special to coordinate with the theme/venue/season of my event?" Kai: "What other décor can you provide such as the aisle runner, candelabras, trees, arches, votives, mirrors, etc.? How will these items affect the overall cost?" Tariko: "If I provide you with a picture of a bouquet and/or arrangement that I like, can you recreate it?" Kai: "Do you have photos or live examples of florals designed in the style I want?" Floral Designer: "Yes sir." Tariko: "Can you do sketches or mockups of the arrangements you’ve described before I sign the contract?" Kai: "Will you work with my cake designer if I decide to add flowers to my wedding cake? If so, is there an additional setup fee for this?" Tariko: "How far in advance of the wedding will you create the bouquets and arrangements, and how are they stored?" Kai: "Can you assist me in the preservation of my bouquet after the wedding? If not, can you recommend someone?" Tariko: "Do you charge a delivery fee?" Kai: "Do you have an extra charge for the setup and breakdown of the flower décor?" Tariko: "Is there an extra fee if I need you to stay throughout the ceremony to move arrangements to the reception site?" Floral designer: "Where is the reception site?" Tariko: Okinawa, Japan Kai: "Are there any additional fees that I have not already taken into account?" Tariko: "How far in advance do I need to secure your services?" Kai: "What is the deposit needed to secure my date?" Tariko: "Will you provide me with an itemized list of all the elements we’ve discussed, along with prices?" Tariko: "When can I expect to receive my contract from you?" Kai: "What is your refund policy if for some reason I need to cancel my order?" Wedding Cake Decorator Kai: "Do you have my wedding date open?" Cake decorator: "Yes sir, we do." Tariko: "How many wedding cakes do you schedule on the same day?" Tariko: "How do you price your cakes? By the slice?" Kai: "Does the cost vary depending on the design and flavors I choose?" Tariko: "What is your minimum per-person cake cost?" Kai: "What recommendations can you give me to maximize my budget?" Cake decorator: "What is your budget?" Kai: "Do you have a 'menu' of cakes and prices that I can take with me?" Tariko: "What are the fees for delivery and setup of the cake? Do you decorate the cake table, too?" Kai: "What do you do if the cake gets damaged in transit to or at my reception site?" Cake decorator: "Where is your reception site?" Kai: Okinawa, Japan Tariko: "Do you provide or rent cake toppers, a cake-cutting knife, cake stands, etc.? What are the fees?" Kai: "How far in advance should I order my cake?" Tariko: "How much is the deposit and when is it due?" Kai: "When is the final payment due?" Tariko: "Are there any additional fees that I should be aware of?" Kai: "What is your refund policy if for some reason I need to cancel my order? What if I’m not happy with the cake?" Tariko: "When can I expect to receive my contract from you?" Tariko: "How long have you been in business?" Kai: "How many weddings have you done?" Tariko: "Where did you receive your training?" Tariko: "Can you provide me with references from 3–4 recent brides that I can contact?" Cake decorator: "Yes ma'am," Tariko: "Do you have a portfolio of your work I can view, and did you make all the cakes in it?" Cake decorator: "Yes, ma'am." Kai: "What are your specialties?" Tariko: "Can you design a custom cake to match my theme, dress or color scheme, or do I select from set designs?" Kai: "If I provide you with a picture of what I’d like, can you recreate it? Does it cost extra for a custom design?" Tariko: "I have an old family cake recipe. Can you adapt it for my wedding cake design?" Cake decorator: Yes ma'am. absolutely. Tariko: "If I don’t have a clear vision of what I would like, can you offer some design ideas based on my theme and budget?" Kai: "What flavors and fillings do you offer?" Cake decorator: "For the cake flavors, we have carrot, cherry chip, white satin, butter yellow, banana nut, marble, lemon, chocolate, spice, almond and red velvet. For the fillings, we have Amaretto mousse, mandarin orange mousse, raspberry/chocolate Bavarian, toasted almond espresso, mango mousse, strawberry Bavarian, strawberry mousse, banana Bavarian, vanilla Bavarian, raspberry Bavarian, Italian rum, chocolate chip mousse, Hawaiian delight, caramel mousse, lemon Bavarian, cheesecake mousse, lemon curd, chocolate mousse, coconut cream, cookies-n-cream, corona sunset, cream cheese, Dulce de lechwe, fresh banana, fresh raspberry, fresh strawberry, German chocolate, key lime mousse, mocha mousse peach, white chocolate mousse and lemon curd." Tariko: "What are the different ingredients you typically use? Do you offer all organic or vegan options? My sister Ji min is a vegetarian and my brother Ji Woong is totally allergic to carrots." Kai: "Do you have cake tastings? Is there a charge?" Cake decorator: why yes we do, with no charge at all, sir. Kai: "Do you do both fondant and buttercream icing?" Tariko: "Are there any other icing options I should consider? Which do you recommend for my cake design?" Kai: "Can you create sugar paste, gum paste or chocolate flowers?" Kai: If I decide to have fresh flowers on my cake will you work with my florist or will you obtain and arrange the flowers yourself?" Tariko: "Will you preserve the top tier of my cake for my first wedding anniversary or do you provide a special cake for the occasion?" Kai: "Can you make a groom’s cake? Is this priced the same as my wedding cake?" Tariko: "How much in advance of the wedding is the cake actually made? Do you freeze your cakes?" Ordering the Wedding Invitations Salesperson: "May I help you, ma'am?" Tariko: "Yes, I am looking for wedding invitations, sir." Salesperson: "Yes, ma'am." Tariko: "How long have you been in business?" Tariko: "What is your design background?" Tariko: "What types of printing processes do you offer and which do you specialize in?" Tariko: "Which do you recommend for my budget and style?" Salesperson: "What is your budget and style, ma'am?" Tariko: "Is your printing done in-house or do you outsource the printing?" Tariko: "Do you offer custom invitations as well as template styles?" Tariko: "Is there a fee if I want to order a sample of either an existing invitation style or a custom design? If so, how much?" Tariko: "If I choose a custom wedding invitation, what are my options for color, paper type, ink and fonts? What is the word limit for the text?" Tariko: "Can I also order my table numbers, place cards, escort cards, ceremony programs, menus, etc. from you? Do you offer a package or a discounted price if I order all of the invitation components at the same time?" Tariko: "If I want to include a picture or graphic on my save-the-date card or invitation, can you accommodate that? If so, does the image need to be saved in a specific format?" Tariko: "Do you have photo retouching available, and if so, what is the price range? Tariko: "Can your photo specialist also convert color images to black & white or sepia? Is there an additional cost?" Tariko: "Are there any new styles, trends and color combinations I might consider? Tariko: Which are the most popular?" Tariko: "What kinds of handmade or artisanal paper do you offer?" Tariko: "Can my invitations be printed on recycled paper and with soy-based ink? Based on the paper I select and the number of pieces involved, what would it cost to mail my wedding invitation?" Salesperson: "Yes, ma'am," Tariko: "Once I place my order, how long will it take to have the completed invitations delivered?" Tariko: "Do you have rush-order available and what are the extra fees?" Tariko: "If the invitation involves multiple pieces, can you assemble them? If so, is there an additional fee?" Tariko: "How will the assembly affect my delivery date?" Tariko: "Do you offer an invitation addressing service? If so, what is the charge for this?" Tariko: "What lettering style options are available? Will the lettering push back my delivery date? When is payment due?" Tariko: "I will have an opportunity to sign off on my invitation proof before you send my order to print, right?" Tariko: "Once I’ve signed off on the proof, I expect the printed invitations to match the approved sample. If they don’t, will my invitations be corrected and reprinted at no additional cost? How much additional time will it take to redo my order if there is a problem with it?" Tariko: "What is your refund policy if for some reason I need to cancel my order?" Tariko: "When can I expect to receive my contract from you?" Tariko: "Can you provide me with the contact information of 3-4 recent brides who I can call or email for references?" Tariko's Bacherlorette Party 3-5 months in advance Tariko: "Oh, Kai. Where am I going to find a rehearsal and rehearsal dinner located in Okinawa that my family can eat? My brother Ji Woong is allergic to carrots and my sister Anna is allergic to shellfish, plus my older sister Ji Min is a vegetarian." Kai: "Don't worry, Tariko. My cousin Arata's a great chef. He's been taking gourmet cooking classes in college. Maybe he can cater for the rehearsal dinner. I'll contact him and see if he can help out." Tariko: "That's wonderful! Now if you excuse me, I'd better go put together our rehearsal dinner guest list, make some childcare arrangements for our guests’ kids, reserve all necessary party rentals and linens and also order wedding favors for the guests." Kai: "As for me, I need to shop for and reserve men’s formalwear." Tariko: "We have a whole list of things we need to concentrate on finalizing on: 1) the guest list, 2) invitation wording and additional stationery 3) ceremony readings and vows, 4) menu, beverage and catering details, 5) Timeline of the reception formalities, 6) honeymoon plans and all necessary documents." Tariko: "I really need to do a Makeup & Hair trial and book my stylists. While I'm at it, I'd come up with my own beauty and fitness regimen to be camera-ready for when the wedding day comes. Oh, we still need to shop for and purchase our wedding rings. Speaking of which, I'd better see if Anna is available for my makeup since she's a makeup artist." dials the number to Anna's Makeup Salon Tariko: "Yes, is Anna Kirochu available? This is her sister, Tariko Kirochu. I'm booking a makeup appointment on a Wednesday afternoon at 3:00 pm." 6-8 weeks in advance Tariko: "I mailed out our invitations, Kai. I think we need to have a game plan for recording the RSVPs and meal choices, don't we?" Kai: "And we'll base with our vendors to confirm date, deposits and details. Also, we'd better start researching marriage license requirements and name-change paperwork." Tariko: "I also should start my dress fittings. I sure hope I buy the appropriate undergarments beforehand." Tariko: "Maybe I should consider taking a dance lesson with Kai; it should a good way to break in my bridal shoes!" begins writing thank-you cards for early wedding gifts she'd received Tariko's Bridal Shower writes thank-you cards for the shower gifts she'd received 3-5 weeks in advance 1-2 weeks in advance The Day Before Rehearsal Dinner see Kai's cousin Arata catering at the rehearsal dinner being held at Kai's house Kai: "Thank you for coming to help us out at the rehearsal dinner, cousin!" The Wedding Day The ceremony is wearing a white silk kimono and a tsunokakushi bridesmaids are wearing kimonos and holding white paper fans is seen wearing a black haori and a black hakama wedding ceremony is being held at the Namunoue Shrine in Okinawa, Japan The reception Without Wings" by Westlife is playing during the bride and groom's first dance Category:Wedding Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 10 Transcripts